Some conventional garments with cup sections, such as a brassiere, are configured so that pads, support members, or the like are provided on the inner side (the side to be in contact with the skin of a wearer) of cup sections, in order to lift up breasts to achieve an improved bust silhouette. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a women's garment with cup sections, including stretchable support members arranged on the inner side of the cup sections. Each of the stretchable support members is arranged so as to extend from the front center side to the lateral side via the lower side of the cup section. The lateral-side upper edges of the support members are held up by shoulder straps. The lower edges of the support members are attached to cup wire sections on the lateral side and the front center side of the cup sections. In an intermediate portion between these attachment positions, the support members are released from both the cup wire sections and the cup sections.